The present invention relates to a shield structure primarily for shielding high-frequency circuits and the like formed from multiple electronic components.
Conventionally, shielding electronic circuits such as high-frequency circuits formed from multiple electronic components attached to a substrate has been done by covering and surrounding the high-frequency circuit with a shield case formed as a box-shaped structure of conductive material. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number Hei 06-338435.
However, in conventional technologies such as the one described above, the shield case must become larger if the number of electronic parts in the high-frequency circuit or the like increases, increasing the amount of space taken up on the substrate by these electronic parts. This makes it difficult to provide compact designs for devices.